Lost in Love
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: She's lost in love and all he can do is watch this is aura i changed my name


1A/N: Ok so I found out my boyfriend cheated on me... that's always fun isn't it. Well to make a long story short he left the other girl and wanted me back but then my friend showed up an told me that my home boy (guy friend) wanted to talk to me right then so I went with her and when I found him instead of talking he sang to me (he had two friends help him) and this is the song:

and for updates on me read my profile

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko or "Lost in Love" by I-15

* * *

He watched her Raven hair blow across her face in the grass with another boy. 

Everything about her was perfect.

The way she walked, talked, smiled, laughed...everything...

She was just...the best thing in the world to him

And sadly she wasn't his

He marveled at the idea of maybe just maybe one day she would love him.

But he knew that would never happen because she's lost in love.

**Listen girl  
They call me  
Polow da Don  
And I got my boys with me  
They go by the name I-15  
And you know what we came to do..  
(Get money!) **

She don't know no better  
Triflin with my heart  
Like it was a parade of fun  
In and out of love  
Make me feel inadequate  
If I try to perfect it  
She wouldn't even let me (let me)  
And now it seems another man stole her heart  
And so I'm off in the dust again  
If you rewind and play it back  
And just do it all over 

She laughed as they sat on the bed. She ran her hand though her hair and looked into his eyes. "We should go see that new movie!" she announced suddenly looking into his eyes. He smiled in return as his eyes laid sight on her beauty. "Ok" he agreed She laid her head on his chest and he felt his breathing begin to pick up. "You're the best Ulrich" She whispered as she closed he eyes

**She's bad  
Perfect frameFlyest thing I've ever seen  
Super model  
Wedding ring  
But she's lost in love  
She got game  
Smoother then Big Daddy Kane  
Always therefore I ain't playin  
But she's lost in love**

He watched her as she stood in the middle of the court yard surrounded by he own little paparazzi. He knew if he went up to talk to her she would pretend not to know him, same with him, that's just ow they played the game. He began to walk off when the women of the group caught sight of him and began to walk over but look back once more to see her boy friend put his arm around her waist.

**must have over slept on her  
She wants me when she wants me  
Otherwise she really don't care  
She's a keeper with a players mind (yea)  
When we in public, she don't know me  
At home she treats me like a king  
She don't understand (No)  
And now it seems another man stole her heart  
So I'm off in the dust again  
If you rewind and play it back  
And just do it all over**

"What are you doing Ulrich?" She asked quietly over the phone He laughed and looked at the clock it was 3:05 am. "Well I was sleeping" he replied. Yumi sighed "well I can't sleep" a smile spread on his face "aww why not?" She took the phone from her ear and gave it a weird look as if he could see "what do you mean why not I just cant...and don't awww me" he laughed "awwwwww"

"Your pushing it" She growled

"Hmmm is that so well then I guess ima go over the edge"

**She's bad  
Perfect frame  
Flyest thing I've ever seen  
Super model  
Wedding ring  
But she's lost in love  
She got game  
Smoother then Big Daddy Kane  
Always therefore I ain't playin  
But she's lost in love **

Yeah she's so slick  
She got a man, but he ain't it  
I tell her I be there when she wants something  
She keep callin me telling me she wants something  
And now I'm caught up in the matrix  
I see what you do  
**I don't say shit  
I can't find a replacement  
She's so bad she make a dime look basic**

It was a week later. He watched her on the dance floor. She was single again. The men were loving it. He was in his own little world as he watched her and once again thought what it would be like if she was his. His trance was broken as she kissed another boy and he knew that she and him could never be because she was lost in love.

**She's bad  
Perfect frame  
Flyest thing I've ever seen  
Super model  
Wedding ring  
But she's lost in love  
She got game  
Smoother then Big Daddy Kane  
Always therefore, I ain't playin  
But she's lost in love**

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know your thinking " I did not want to know her life story" but I thought it was sweet and I thought it worked a little with Ulrich and Yumi so yea 

hey at least it's a story

I'll try to update It was written on the bathroom wall sometime soon Try is the key word im in kind of a writers block


End file.
